Problem: Find the integer $n$, $0 \le n \le 7$, such that \[n \equiv -3737 \pmod{8}.\]
Explanation: Since $-3737 \equiv 7 \pmod{8}$, the integer $n$ we seek is $n = \boxed{7}$.